


Shooter Girl Tilly: Roomies

by Solitarycafe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Competition, Futanari, Other, Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitarycafe/pseuds/Solitarycafe
Summary: The reigning shooter girl champion gets an interesting (and loud) new roommate





	Shooter Girl Tilly: Roomies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a character intro story for my ongoing 'Shooter girls' series

Tilly Florez sat on top of the dryer. She was holding an open book in one hand, and she was using the other to prop up her chin as she stared at the page intently.  
Below her, the dryer rumbled. It was a quiet, comforting sound, and every now and then the sound of a button or zipper making a sharp metallic zing would grace her ears.   
Since most of her clothes were in the very dryer she was sitting on, she was wearing a long, oversized t-shirt and a pair of baby blue briefs. The most noticeable thing about her, besides her lanky yet flawless legs, was the bulge pressing up behind her briefs and and down her thigh.  
The tall brunette turned the page absently and smiled slightly, “It’s an interesting philosophy, but I can’t say I agree,” she told the book as she continued to read.  
Her cock was semi hard, and it was beginning to leak slightly. She registered the feeling and ignored it as she turned yet another page. The gentle vibrations of the dryer always brought her around eventually, but she’d just started, and the cycle had at least forty five minutes to go.  
She was right about to delve into another chapter when she saw her phone light up. She’d set her phone on top of the washer, which was currently not in use, and she lowered the book and leaned forward lazily.  
The screen read: Cecilia.  
Her eyes widened slightly, “Shit,” she murmured before she answered it, “Yes, hello?”  
“Hi, it’s me! I’m here on time and waiting on your front door!” The voice on the line was chipper and loud, and Tilly held the phone away from her ear slightly, “I’ll be right there.”  
“Okies!”  
Tilly set her book down and sighed as she hopped off the dryer. She’d completely forgotten that she’d invited the girl over to take a look at the room she was renting out, and she was somewhat upset with herself for being so ditzy. “Well, let’s not leave her waiting,” she said aloud as she headed down the hall.

“Hola!” The dark haired girl waved excitedly as the door was opened.  
“Hey girlie, come on in,” Tilly smiled and stepped aside. She glanced over the brown skinned girl and chuckled, God, she’s so adorable!  
Cecilia shuffled in and glanced around with a look of awe, “Nice place.”  
Tilly laughed, “This is just the living room. The bedroom is upstairs if you wanna take a look at it.  
Cecilia smoothed her long skirt and nodded energetically, “Yes, please, I’m very excited.” The girl’s eyes moved over Tilly and it was obvious that she noticed that the woman wasn’t wearing any pants, “Oh, I’m sorry… did I interrupt something?”  
“Not really,” Tilly walked toward the stairs and chuckled, “Just laundry, it can wait.”

Tilly gave the girl a tour of the house, and with every turn Cecilia’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head for how wide they were. Finally, she led the girl to the kitchen and swept her hand around, “So, this is the last room; kitchen, of course. We’ve got a double oven, a microwave here, and…” Tilly paused, “Ah, yes, the door on the pantry is a little loose, so you have to be careful with that, but otherwise, everything is pretty straightforward. So, what do you think?”  
Cecilia looked somber, “I am afraid to say.”  
Tilly furrowed her brow, “Why?”  
“Because I love your house and I am afraid you will say that you are playing a prank on me if I want to live here.”  
The brunette giggled, “No! I wouldn’t do that to anyone, especially not to a fellow shooter girl,” she smiled tiredly. “Did you have any luck with the other places you were looking at?”  
The girl shook her head, “The cheapest place I could find was a studio for $750, and it was pretty dumpy. This is why I am finding it hard to believe that you’ll rent this place for $450.”  
Tilly shrugged, “I own this place and I want to help out. Living in L.A.for any amount of time is expensive. When I was your age, I could barely afford to feed myself, let alone pay that much rent every month. Utilities are included in the price, although if the AC bill runs up I’ll probably have you kick in a little extra to cover that.”  
Cecilia nodded, “What about… boundaries and such?”  
“Boundaries? If you’re talking about house rules, there aren’t many. I mean, I’d prefer it if you stayed out of my room; you won’t find anything in there except a bunch of books and a very messy bathroom. There’s a tv in the living room that I hardly ever use. I don’t have cable or anything but you can use my streaming services all you want. You can use the kitchen whenever you want, too, and I’ll make some space in the fridge for you so you can buy groceries. I like to cook for myself most nights; it won’t be a hassle to throw extra together for you. Do you cook?”  
“Yes, my mother taught me,” Cecilia replied as she glanced around the kitchen.  
“What’s wrong? You look nervous,” Tilly scratched her head, “Everything okay?”  
“Oh, yes! It’s just…” Cecilia smiled and looked embarrassed, “You should see the place I was living in before.”  
“College, right?” Tilly laughed. “Been there done that. Don’t feel bad, kiddo; I slept in a car for three weeks when I was in college. It’s a bit of an adjustment, suddenly having a regular income. You get used to it. Just be responsible with your money and save a little here and there, and you’ll be fine. Aaaand, now I’m lecturing you,” she said, more to herself than to the girl. “Anyway, if you want to take turns cooking, I’d be more than happy to talk about meal plans. If it’s a bit overwhelming for you, I can just take a little extra from you and we’ll call it a food budget. All that can be worked out later. I think that’s everything… oh!” Tilly snapped, “Do not, I repeat,” she looked at the girl squarely, “Do not, cum in the shower. The pipes are really old, and they clog easily.”  
Cecilia’s brown eyes widened, “Um… what?”  
“What do you mean, ‘what’?” Tilly chuckled, “That’s it. Why do you look so confused? Don’t tell me you’re shy about these kinds of things, because…”  
“No, that’ not it,” Cecilia smiled slowly, “It’s just… that used to be the only place I could cum.”  
“Ah, I see,” Tilly sniffed, “Well, around here you can cum anywhere you want, as long as it’s into something washable or disposable. I’ve been living alone for awhile, so you’re gonna have to get used to me just masturbating casually… it’s kind of what I do,” she shrugged with a laugh. “Also, before you ask about it or feel like you have to pretend not to notice, yes, these are bags under my eyes. I’m an insomniac, and I wake up at all hours and try to sleep at off times when my body lets me. If that doesn’t bother you, then I think we’ll get along just fine.”  
“I’m sorry, but… what is insomniac?” Cecilia blinked. “I’ve been told that my English is good, but that word…”  
“Oh, sorry. Basically, it means I have a disorder where I can’t sleep when I want no matter how badly I want to. Instead of taking a bunch of drugs for it, I prefer to sort of let my body make its own schedule. I sleep on the couch a lot, and sometimes in the den upstairs.”  
“Okay, not a problem. I am pretty quiet when I’m at home; I will do my best to be a good roommate.”  
“So… you’re in?”  
Cecilia nodded once and grinned nervously as she stuck out her hand, “Super in!”

-Several days later-

Tilly sat in the bleachers, once more with a book in her hand. She was wearing her usual outfit: a pair of worn jeans and a frilly white blouse. She knew that a lot of people thought she dressed like a hippy, but she didn’t care. For how up and down her schedule was, she almost always preferred comfort over fashion.  
In the arena below her, a team of four girls were practicing doubles and positioning. Cecilia was one of them, and Tilly would look up every so often to see how she was doing. She’d just finished a web interview for the shooter girl’s VIP thread, and she’d finished with time to spare, so she decided to wait around for Cecilia to finish her work.  
She’d met the girl several weeks prior and the two had hit it off right away. Tilly had watched her shoot in the preliminaries, and she’d been impressed by both her load and her energy. If the girl had nothing else, she had energy, and that was something that Tilly lacked most days.  
The four girls got into position and one of the directors spoke to them, but Tilly was a bit too far away to hear the conversation. It was always interesting to watch how everything worked behind the scenes, and, as always, things were usually less glamorous than when they put on live performances. The projectors and flashy lights around the arena were off, and even the playing area was lit with basic blue light. Tilly herself always found live matches to be exhausting, but she had a hunch that Cecilia would always do better when she knew that the pressure was on.  
“Okay, let’s do a first run!” The director, a hipster looking chick with blue hair and a bunch of piercings, shouted at the girls, “This is a dry run; a dry run, Cecilia!” The director pointed playfully at Cecilia and all of the girls around her laughed.  
Cecilia shrugged and smiled sheepishly before she fell into line with the others. All four of them were wearing matching outfits that Tilly thought made them look like anime characters. They were each wearing the same tight white blouse, but their skirts were different colors, and Cecilia’s was red. Each girl stood at arms length of one another on one side of the playing area, and some music started to play.  
Tilly put her book down and watched the practice routine closely. She was particularly interested to see how Cecilia would do, since she hadn’t pegged her for a team girl at all.  
The girls began to shake their hips rhythmically along to the music. They flipped their skirts up with a flourish, and all four of their girl cocks sprang upward. They grabbed their dicks, each in turn, and began to stroke themselves along with the music. The song was poppy and had a heavy drum beat, and within second the girls could be seen breaking form a bit.  
“Keep it together, go with music!” The director shouted at them over the song, so loudly that even Tilly could hear it from where she sat above them.  
The song played as the girls practiced their routine, and Tilly’s eyes were glued on Cecilia. She could barely make out the girl’s cock, but she was focusing on the girl’s expression, “Poor girl… she trying so hard,” the woman murmured under her breath as she watched Cecilia jack off to the beat.  
The hipster director walked around to the opposite side of the arena and crossed her arms, “Good… good! Delilah, don’t bow your knees so much! Amy, keep your head up! Cecilia, take it easy on…”  
To everyone’s surprise, Cecilia cried out and her dick began to spurt. The first shot landed just short of the five foot marker on the playing area, and the second shot well past it.  
“Cecilia!” The director’s eyes widened, “I said dry run!”  
The other three girls stopped stroking themselves and watched as Cecilia continued to cum, “I… I’m sorry!”  
The girls around her began to giggle as the director sighed heavily, “Finish up, wipe down and come back so we can start over.”  
The hispanic girl nodded as the last of her load dripped down from the tip of her cock.  
Tilly had watched the whole thing, and she smiled and shook her head, “Poor girl,” she repeated with a mixture of amusement and pity.

“You okay?” Tilly asked with an almost motherly tone.  
She and Cecilia were sitting across from each other at a booth. It was one of Tilly’s favorite haunts, a classic pub that served irish food, although currently, it was nearly empty because it was only 3 in the afternoon.  
Cecilia tried not to hang her head as she smiled weakly, “I’m okay. You probably saw me screw up at practice?”  
“If by screw up, you mean, prematurely ejaculate and make everyone around you laugh, then yes,” the tall woman grinned. “Still, it was pretty entertaining to watch.”  
The girl chuckled with a slight blush, “Yeah, I guess so. I’m not sure I’m cut out for this.”  
“I’m not sure you are either,” she looked at Cecilia when she said it and raised her hand when she saw how hurt the girl looked, “Don’t misunderstand me; I’m not saying you shouldn’t be here at all, I’m saying that doubles or team shows might not be the best thing for you. Shit, I don’t think I’d be able to cum on command like that; that’s damn hard, Cecilia. Sure, I can shoot cum like a freakin’ sniper rifle, but that doesn’t mean I can work with other girls and be synchronized. You can really shoot, like, even your premature ejaculation was more than any of those girls could come up with from an hour of edging. If they make fun of you, it’s only because they’re jealous.”  
Cecilia shrugged, “I’m not worried about being bullied, but if I can’t stay in the shooter girls then I’m gonna have to go home. I don’t have any money saved, and my family is counting on me for…”  
“Hold on. before you go and get all forlorn, haven’t you thought about being a contender?”  
“Me, a contender?” Cecilia blinked.  
“Sure, why not? You’re a heavy gunner, like all the girls in the big league; hell, you might even be able to outgun me. You flew through the preliminaries, so why are you so hesitant to compete in the semi finals as an amatuer contender?”  
“I dunno, I’m just not very competitive.”  
Tilly was about to ask her new roommate a question when a waitress stopped by, “Hello, ladies, can I get you anything?”  
“Oh, yes please. a stout for me, whatever you have on tap. And fries, like, as many as you can get in one bowl.” Tilly smiled before she broke out into a huge yawn.  
The waitress chuckled, “You got it. And for you, sweetheart?” She said as she turned to Cecilia.  
“I will have an irish coffee… please,” Cecilia stared at the drink menu.  
“Can I see your I.D.?”  
Cecilia looked a little taken off guard, but nodded as she reached into her purse. She found her I.D. and handed it to the woman.  
“Thank… you!” The waitress handed the card back after she’d stared at it a moment. “Any food for you?”  
“No, thank you,” Cecilia shook her head and smiled as she tossed her card back into her purse.  
“Okay, I’ll have that right out for you both.”  
Tilly watched the waitress walk away, “Not hungry?”  
The girl looked as if she’d been caught, “No… not really.”  
“You know, if its about the money, I was planning on picking up the check.”  
“Oh, no! I…”  
“Calm down,” Tilly laughed. “Look, I know you’re in a bit of a financial bind right now, but you can’t survive on whiskey and coffee.”  
“My grandpa did,” Cecilia grinned.  
The taller woman laughed again, “Well I’m not going to let you try on my watch. When she comes back, order some food. The fish is really good; they make their own beer batter here.”  
Cecilia nodded slowly and stared at the table, “Why are you being so nice to me?” She asked with uncharacteristic timidness.  
Tilly leaned back and her features softened, “Hm. I think it’s because you remind me so much of me when I was your age. What are you, twenty one, twenty two?”  
“Twenty one,” Cecilia answered as she fidgeted with the salt shaker.  
“Well, in case you were wondering, I’m twenty nine,” Tilly grinned, “Soon to be thirty.”  
“Really?” Cecilia’s eyes widened, “You look so good! I mean, thirty is not even old, but I thought you were twenty five.”  
“Haha,” Tilly waved her hand and rolled her eyes, “That’s some serious flattery, kiddo. Now, tell me: when did you come out of the proverbial closet?”  
“Closet?” Cecilia cocked her head.  
“Yeah, I mean, when did you decide that you didn’t care if people knew that you were a futa?”  
“Oh… hm,” the girl thought for a moment, “A little more than a year ago. It’s a long story, sort of. I had a guy I really liked and we started dating a little. We got drunk one night and I told him the truth about me, and I was surprised that he didn’t care. He wanted to see, and I wanted to show him, then... we had sex,” she frowned slightly before smiling, “Amazing sex. It was like magic, the whole night, but…” her frown returned, “After, he didn't want to talk. He ignored my calls and pushed me away. Finally, I was able to face him about it and he told me that he couldn't handle it. We stopped talking and I haven’t seen him since.”  
“Shit, that's rough,” Tilly nodded with a knowing look. “A few years ago I had a similar situation. Guy I’d been flirting with on and off finally had the balls to ask me out. He knew that I was a futa, of course, but after we fooled around a bit he decided that ultimately he just couldn’t deal with the idea of his girlfriend having a bigger schlong than him. He didn’t tell me that verbatim, but he might as well have. It’s a weird ego thing for some guys: it’s like, they sort of love the fact that you’ve got a dick, but they can’t reconcile it to their machismo outlook on things. It always ends bad, and that’s probably why I haven’t been in a serious relationship. I’m not saying all guys are like that, but I haven’t met one that’s not. Anyway,” she smiled as brightly as she could, “After that, you just kind of said screw it and decided to let the world know?”  
“Yup. It’s strange, but, when I showed him my body, I felt...,” Cecilia shivered as a distant look came over her, “Excited. Powerful, like, my body was a car, and he was just…”  
“A car?!” Tilly interjected with dismayed a grin, “Why a car?”  
Cecilia laughed as she broke out of her trance, “You know, like the kind of look men get when they see a very nice car. Like, I am sexy and special and they are jealous of me but also want to drive me around to make other people jealous.”  
Tilly broke into a fit of laughter and clutched her chest, “That’s… that’s the most awesome thing i’ve ever heard anyone say!” She continued to laugh until she coughed, and when she finally calmed down, she sighed heavily and shook her head, “Geez… you’re a riot, Cecilia. This is exactly why I think you’d do great as contender: you’re definitely an exhibitionsit.”  
Cecilia frowned once more, “I’m sorry, but that word…”  
“Ah, right, my bad. Instead of telling you what it means, let me give you a scenario,” Tilly smiled as she leaned forward. “Imagine the shooter girl’s stadium totally packed with people, and most of them are there to see you. They’ve watched your matches and your videos and probably masturbated themselves into oblivion just watching you jack yourself off over and over again.”  
Cecilia’s eyes went wide, but she said nothing as she listened attentively.  
Tilly continued once she was sure that she had the girl’s attention, “So you come out onto the playing field and everyone starts cheering and shouting your name. They’re holding up signs and smiling and waving at you. They’re there to see the matches, but mostly, they’re waiting for you to give them what they came for.”  
Cecilia leaned forward and blinked once, “What they came for?” She almost whispered.  
Tilly smiled mischievously, “Yep. Now, everyone knows you’re gonna cum at some point, I mean, that’s pretty much the reason the whole thing exists, but when you finally do, you’re not just gonna cum,” the woman raised her finger, still smiling.  
“I’m not?” Cecilia’s gaze followed Tilly’s finger.  
“Nope. You’re gonna cum harder and faster and more than anyone thought you would. Every single person in the audience is gonna be like, ‘holy shit, this girl is fucking incredible’ and every single eye in the arena is going to be watching you as you blow your load.”  
Cecilia’s eyes grew heavy as her hands began to tremble, “I am very glad that we are sitting at a booth.”  
“Hm, why’s that?”  
“Because I am so hard right now.”  
Tilly leaned back and laughed once more, “See? You love the idea of showing off! Look, you don’t have to be competitive to be a contender, you just have to perform well and get people excited. The more people that come to watch you, the more money you can make, and once you get a sponsorship, it’ll be a lot easier to help your family out.”  
Cecilia squirmed as she tried to adjust her package beneath the booth, “I suppose I could…”  
“Sorry about the wait; here’s your order!” The waitress came up to the table with a platter and began to set some items down, “Fries… beer… and that Irish coffee. I made that one myself; let me know if it’s too stiff, sweetie.”  
“Stiff?” Cecilia replied with a bit of alarm, as if she’d been caught.  
“Oh, it’s fine,” Tilly tried not to giggle, “She likes things a little stiff.”

Living with a roommate was a bit of an adjustment for Tilly, but she found that she was actually enjoying Cecilia’s company far more than she thought she would. The two were becoming fast friends, and things were going smoothly, until the end of the week, anyhow.  
Tilly had just gotten back from the grocery store. She fumbled with the front door and pushed it open with her foot as she struggled with several bags of food. She dragged her haul to the kitchen and set the bags down onto the island with a grunt, then immediately reached for the zipper on her jeans.  
“Oh man… finally!” She sighed as she reached into her briefs and practically yanked her cock through the opening.  
Even flaccid, she was easily nine inches long, and her floppy, cut girl cock swayed and dangled between her legs as she began to put the groceries away.  
The grocery store had been crowded and the drive home had been a bit too warm for her taste. Her balls were beginning to itch, and she hated floating between the sensation of being warm but not actually sweaty. Even letting her extra long trouser snake dangle freely was a huge relief, and she practically forgot about it several minutes later as she continued to unload the bags.  
Like every futanari, Tilly masturbated more often than not. Over the course of her adult life, the task of draining her pent up member had become more of a chore than anything else, and eventually she decided that most days it was hardly worth putting any effort into.  
It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy climaxing, it was just that she had so many other things she wanted to do, and she hated the idea of wasting literal hours of her day on something so basic.  
So she’d turned masturbation into a hobby. Tilly had surprised even herself when she began to discover ways to get off while she was doing things she actually wanted to do, and jacking off had become as casual as making breakfast or doing dishes.  
That was exactly why she forgot that her cock was hanging out when Cecilia entered the kitchen. She’d spent so much time alone, and her dick was out in the open so often, that she never even considered that Cecilia would freak out.  
“Hello, welcome back!” the brown skinned girl greeted her warmly as she surveyed the bags, “Anything I can help with?”  
Tilly was on the opposite side of the island, and she shook her head and smiled slightly, “Thanks, but I’m almost done. If you wanna grab the bags and put them inside of each other for recycling, that would be pretty helpful.”  
“No problem!” Cecilia strolled to the side of the island and began to gather up the empty paper bags, “How was the store?”  
“Too busy,” the woman responded as she turned and set a can of beans on the counter. “I usually like to go before noon, but it’s my fault for procrastinating today.”  
“We all deserve a break sometimes, right?” the girl grinned. “Guess what I did today?”  
Tilly turned, “Dunno. Tell me.”  
“Well,” Cecilia leaned against the counter and her smile widened, “I…” her eyes widened as she saw Tilly’s crotch and she stopped cold.  
Tilly blinked in confusion before she realized what Cecilia was gawking at, “Oh, yeah, I probably should have told you, but…”  
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry to interrupt!” the girl blasted suddenly as she took a step backwards. “I’ll… I’ll talk to you later!” She wheeled around and shuffled off quickly.  
“Cecilia, wait, you don’t…” Tilly heard the girl’s footsteps thudding down quickly on the stairs and she frowned slightly, “have to go.”  
The tall brunette cocked her head and looked down at her hanging dick, “I’m blaming this on you.” She looked back at the counter then and shrugged as she went about the task of clearing out the groceries, “What’s wrong with her, anyway? It’s like she’s never seen a dick before.”

Dinner was awkward. Tilly had made a simple casserole and side salad, and both she and her new roommate were sitting on the couch with tv trays in front of them.   
Tilly had put a show on that the girl had expressed interest in, but she could tell that Cecilia wasn’t watching it as they both ate quietly. At first, the woman tried to let the silence between them roll off her shoulders, but she found herself becoming increasingly annoyed with it. She wasn’t the sort of person who liked to bottle things up, and she tried to speak plainly as much as possible. Finally, when she couldn’t stand it anymore, she tried to break the silence, “How’s the food?”  
“Oh, it’s very good,” Cecilia replied timidly with a weak smile, “Thank you so much.”  
“You’re welcome,” Tilly answered, trying to hide her dissatisfied tone. She waited a moment longer before she sighed and asked, “Hey… are you okay, girlie?”  
“Yes, I’m fine!” The girl responded with someone of a crazy look. “W,why do you ask?”  
Tilly didn’t know wether she was irritated or entertained by the situation, but she didn’t want the awkwardness to drag on for longer than it needed to, “About early, I…”  
“Yes, earlier; I’m so sorry!” Cecilia stared at the tv and shook her head, “Next time, I will knock!”  
Tilly blinked before she began to chuckle, “It’s the kitchen; you don’t need to knock to enter the kitchen.”  
“B,but, you were… I mean…” Cecilia trailed off before she stabbed a noodle with her fork.  
“I had my dick out?”  
“Y, yeah,” the girl nodded once.  
“That happens… a lot. Look, I told you in the beginning that I masturbate casually. Sometimes, I walk around without pants, other times, I just let myself hang out my jeans; it’s a normal thing for me, Cecilia. I understand if it makes you uncomfortable, but I’m not going to stop doing it any time soon.”  
“Oh no, I would never ask you to do that!” Cecilia turned to her suddenly and almost knocked over the tray. “I never even thought about it! It’s your house, Tilly, I would never, ever do anything to make you upset with me.”  
Tilly smiled and laughed, “I’m not upset, I was just a little surprised, that’s all. What was up with that reaction? I just wanna know so we can talk about it and get it all settled.”  
Cecilia frowned, “I’m sorry. I know I reacted kind of crazy; I was just not expecting it. When I was living with my old roommate, my body was a secret. I am still getting used to showing myself off and people knowing about me and being okay with it. It was just… I don’t know… what’s the word…”  
“Hypercasual?”  
Cecilia gave her a confused look that she was getting used to seeing.  
“It means that something you thought was supposed to be private and secret is now normal,” Tilly explained. “If I’m understanding you right, you’re saying that it scared you because you used to have to keep your body a secret, and you seeing me just letting my dick hang out while I’m putting away the groceries kind of shocked you?”  
“Yeah!” Cecilia’s face brightened before she frowned again, “It’s dumb… I know.”  
“Naw, it’s not dumb. I didn’t even think about it, honestly, and I probably should have given you a warning. I know you’re still getting used to the idea of exposing yourself, and I guess I can see why it’s a little different when we’re at work. I mean, we get paid to expose ourselves and jack off, but at home, you’re used to being ‘normal’,” she made quotations with her fingers. “But this is normal for me, for us, I mean. I’m sure I don’t have to explain to you how much it sucks being horny literally all the time, and I get so tired of having to jack off just to relieve the pressure. This is your home right now, Cecilia; you’re paying rent. I told you in the beginning and I’ll tell you again now: you can jack off whenever and wherever you want. It’s not like we’re going outside in public and playing penis swords at the fucking park,” Tilly laughed. “You should be comfortable and safe in the place you live in, and you shouldn’t have to cower around and pretend that you don’t have a stupid, aching cum hose between your legs, especially when you’re at home.”  
“Okay… I guess it will take me some getting used to,” Cecilia said slowly as she glanced at the tv.  
Man, she really suppressed herself, Tilly thought with a frown as she looked over at the girl. An idea came over her suddenly and she smiled slowly, “I’m serious, you can whip it out and beat it literally anytime you want. Hell, you can do it right now, for all I care.”  
Cecilia’s eyes widened for the thousandth time that week as she faced Tilly, “We’re eating!”  
“So? Your food will still be there in three minutes, which is probably how long it’s gonna take you anyway. You’re not gonna tell me that you’re not already getting hard just thinking about jacking off right in the middle of dinner?” She smiled wryly.  
Cecilia blushed slightly, “Aye… no… yes… tsk, I don’t know!”  
Tilly laughed, “I’m gonna keep eating and watching this show. You should take care of yourself so you can actually enjoy the meal I cooked for you, “ She took up her fork and shifted on the couch, “Up to you.”  
True to her word, Tilly continued eating, but it was taking everything in her not to laugh and smirk as she watched Cecilia squirming in the corner of her vision. She didn’t find the situation particularly erotic, but she also knew that she was fairly jaded to such things. She knew that for Cecilia, the scenario might be the most liberating thing that had ever happened to her, and she wanted to support her new friend as much as she was able to.  
Finally, after several minutes of trembling, Cecilia made a move and unbuttoned her shorts. Tilly continued to eat as the girl finally pulled her cock out, and she grabbed for the pepper as Cecilia began to stroke herself.  
At first, the girl’s sighs were quiet and reserved, but with every movement of her hand, Tilly could hear her breath quicken. She really was watching the show, but she was also watching Cecilia work herself into a stupor, and she smiled to herself as she reached to her right and picked up a raggedy shirt that was draped on the end of the couch. She had literally dozens of old shirts and ripped towels scattered all over the house, mostly because she never knew when the urge to get off would hit her, and she hated stopping to fetch something to finish on.  
Still staring at the tv, Tilly moved the old shirt to her left hand and casually passed it over to the masturbating girl. For the first time since she’d began, Cecilia groaned softly and accepted the shirt readily, then Tilly returned to her dinner.  
“I… I can’t…” Cecilia moaned under her breath, “Gonna cum…”  
Tilly said nothing as she stabbed a cherry tomato and popped it into her mouth. She could see Cecilia’s wrist picking up speed, and the poor girl was practically slamming her cock down to the hilt as her breathing turned to loud sighing.  
“Ah… yes... it’s…Mmm...”  
Tilly saw the girl’s body go rigid as her wrist stopped suddenly,  
“M,,mierda!”  
Tilly didn’t see the girl’s climax, but she didn’t need to in order to know that the girl was cumming hard. Cecilia whined and flailed her head as she held the shirt to her crotch, and her cries turned to soft whimpers as her body went limp several moments later.  
“Feel better?” Tilly asked her as she scooped up another bite of food.  
Cecilia groaned and couldn’t even manage a nod, “Oh my god… that was amazing. You… you’re sure this isn’t bad to do?” She said slowly as she raised her head and glanced tiredly at Tilly.  
“If it is I don’t give a shit,” Tilly chuckled. “It’s my house and I do what I want. You should get used to it. If I walk into a room and see you beating off, I’m not really gonna give it a second thought; just don’t mess up the furniture or the electronics.”  
Cecilia sighed and laughed quietly with a nod, “Yes… I promise I won’t cum on your things.”  
The girl made a move to clean herself up and Tilly pointed at her tray, “Eat your dinner, for goodness sake and leave your cock out; lord knows you’re gonna wanna do it again before you even finish your salad.”  
The dark haired girl let go of the shirt slowly and reached for her fork, “Aye… how did you know?”  
“You know how I know,” Tilly smirked and shook her head as she returned to her meal, “If one orgasm was enough for me, I probably wouldn’t have won last year’s championship.”  
Cecilia’s face lit up, “Oh, the thing I was going to tell you earlier!”  
“Mhm, tell me.”  
“I signed up for the amatuer contender audtions that are happening this week.”  
“Oh yeah? That’s awesome!” Tilly replied enthusiastically as she speared another bite of casserole, “Taking my advice, huh?”  
Cecilia nodded and licked her lips, “I thought about what you said and I feel good about my chances. Also, the idea of having fans is exciting, and when I go up to the arena, I just…” she paused and bit her lip, “I just want to cum all over those lights so bad.”  
Tilly snickered and almost choked on her food, “I can’t express to you how much I’m enjoying your self awareness.”  
It was clear by her expression that the girl didn’t know exactly what her roommate was saying, but she scratched her head, “You’re welcome? Oh, will you come see me during the match?” She asked suddenly. “I am nervous!”  
“Yes, I’ll come see you!” Tilly tossed her fork down on the plate and reached for the remote, “Hell, I’ll stick with you through the whole thing, as long as you let me finish my food. Now shut up and eat your dinner; I’m starting the show over!” She said with a laugh.

“Oh my god… there’s so many girls here!” Cecilia looked up and down the line with a frown. There were at least two dozen shooter girls waiting to be interviewed, many of whom she’d met and practiced with in the few short weeks she’d been there. “I had no idea there would be so many.”  
“Don’t get nervous,” Tilly bumped the girl with her hip playfully, “Half of these girls will be dismissed because they won’t make the cut. The other half will be eliminated in the actual one on one matches, and whoever is left will be chosen to participate in this month’s amatuer league. If you win enough in the amateur league, you can interview for the pro league, but then you’ve gotta compete with the winners from the other amatuer league matches.”  
Cecilia blinked, “Now I’m even more confused.”  
Tilly laughed, “there’s a chart that explains it; it isn’t any different than a bunch of other sports league placements. None of that matters to you anyway; all you gotta do is cum hard and enjoy yourself and the rest will fall into place.”  
Cecilia was about to reply when the girl directly in front of her turned, “Oh, no, it is you! I’m totally screwed.”  
It was one of the girls she’d been working with before, Delilah, and she waved, “Hello, hello! Oh, are you worried about losing because of me?”  
Delilah smirked, “Hell yes. I thought I’d try out for fun, you know, just to see how far I’d get. We really don’t have anything to lose by interviewing, and they open these tournaments every month.”  
Cecilia had seen the girl cum a few times during their (attempted) synchronized practice, and she cocked her head, “I think you can do pretty well.”  
Delilah sniffed and rolled her eyes with a grin, “There’s pretty well and then there’s you!” She laughed, “To top it off, you’ve got a professional mentor; none of these girl’s stand a chance against you.”  
“Hey, hey, let’s not jump to conclusions,” Tilly put her hand up, “I am nothing more than an observer today. Let it be known that if this girl right here,” she patted Cecilia on the head, “Blows the competition out of the water, that it will have absolutely nothing to do with me. That is all.”  
Delilah didn’t look convinced, but she shrugged and smiled, “Oh well, it’s not like I ever had a chance to begin with; Janelle found some real animals this last year.”  
“Animals?” Cecilia asked with curiosity as she craned her neck to take a closer look at the girls in line.  
“Yup. If you haven’t seen her yet, there’s this girl, Mitzi, who won the last amaetur league, she’s like a god damned machine the way she…”  
“Yo, line’s moving up,” Tilly interrupted the conversation and patted Cecilia on the shoulder, “Go get em’ tiger.”  
“What do I say in the interview?” The brown skinned girl asked suddenly with a worried look.  
“It’s a speed interview, so you’ll only have about thirty seconds to answer a question. They need to make sure that you can perform on and off the stage, and anyone who is going to be a contender is going to have to be good in interviews. Just tell them what you told me,” Tilly laughed as she turned and began to walk away.  
“What did I tell you?!”  
The tall woman shrugged, “Tell them you’re here to shoot; in your own way of course.”  
Cecilia looked down nervously, “Ai… okay.”

Speed interviews were always fun to watch, and Tilly sat in the bleachers and looked up at the large projector screen with a new kind of interest. The interviews were being conducted by Janelle, a woman who, as far as Tilly understood, was the right hand of whomever headed up the shooter girls. There was quite a bit of mystery as to who exactly had kick started the odd yet quickly growing futanari themed competition, but the question was far from Tilly’s mind as she watched the girls interview one after the other.  
“Hello there, what’s your name and why are you here?” Janelle’s voice could be heard repeating the question to each girl as they came up in the line. They each had thirty seconds to answer, and most of them were so nervous that they were either unable to look at the camera directly or keep themselves from giggling.  
There were a few interesting answers, and Tilly found herself leaning forward and leaning her head against her fist with partial interest.   
Soon enough, however, she zoned out until Cecilia reached the stage, and she smiled as her roomate floated up in front of the camera. It was clear that the girl was nervous, but she seemed to be overcompensating with a larger than life smile.  
Janelle asked the question and Cecilia stiffened slightly, but her smile never wavered, “My name is Cecilia! I, um… I’m here to help support my family with the money I make, but also… I want lots of people to watch me shoot cum!”  
Some of the girls in line snickered while others looked at Cecilia with wide eyes. Janelle however, smiled widely and laughed, “I hope we can indulge you, Cecilia, thank you!”  
Tilly laughed softly from the bleachers and leaned back, “Crazy kid,” she murmured with a smile as she closed her eyes. It seemed as good a time as any to doze off, and there were at least six other girls that needed to be interviewed. She wasn’t going to sleep for more than just a few minutes after all, and…

“Tilly!”  
The tall woman’s eyes opened with a start, “Hm, what?”  
Cecilia stood over her with a goofy grin, “They liked me, they liked me!” The bleachers shook as the girl jumped up and down, “They only picked six of us and I was one of them! All I have to do now is…”  
“Whoa, calm down,” Tilly sat up groggily and shook her head, “Where is your volume button?” She stretched slowly and blinked several times, “That’s… that’s awesome, kiddo. Congrats.”  
“Janelle said she liked my energy. I want go celebrate! Take us to a bar; I’m buying!”  
“No you’re not,” Tilly sneered, “You’ve got like, five bucks in your purse.”  
Cecilia frowned, “Seven bucks…” she replied morosely.  
Tilly laughed as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, “How about we go home and I make you a cake or something? If you wanna drink, I have plenty of stuff for you to get smashed on, so let’s save going out until you get signed.”  
“Okay,” Cecilia sighed and rolled her eyes, “Who’s gonna sign me, though?”  
“Well, they signed me and I’m boring as shit compared to you,” Tilly chuckled. “Trust me, you’ll get scooped up really fast once people see your production. Anyway,” she stretched again and she winced as her neck popped, “Let’s go home.”

The following week went by more smoothly than the last, and Tilly could tell that her new roommate was settling in nicely. There were still a few awkward moments here and there, mostly when Tilly decided not to wear pants, and Cecilia would excuse herself quietly. It didn’t make the older woman upset so much as uncomfortable in her own home, and finally she decided to address it directly for a second time.  
It was laundry day, and as usual, Tilly was reading on top of the dryer. The gentle rumble massaged her balls beneath her briefs and sent pleasant waves of sensation down her semi erect shaft. The house was quiet and she didn’t have a care in the world… until Cecilia came into the hall with a basket full of laundry.  
“Oh, hello, I didn’t…” Cecilia blushed hotly as she saw her roommate on top of the dryer, “I didn’t know that you were using the laundry, I’ll just…”  
Tilly’s eyebrow twitched. She hated it when her tranquility was broken, and she’d had enough of Cecilia’s nervousness, “I’m finished with the washer if you want to put a load in.”  
The girl stared at the top loading machine, where Tilly’s socked feet were propped up right beside the dials. The girl glanced up the woman’s leg to her thigh, where she saw Tilly’s weeping cock head poking down through the leg in the briefs, “Ah… okay… I guess…”  
Tilly sighed, “Cecilia, take your pants off.”  
The girl’s eyes became wide, “What?”  
“C’mon, take your pants off. Right now, just do it.” Tilly set her book down and hopped off the dryer.  
“But, but…”  
The tall woman faced her roommate and knelt down to her level, “Let me tell you something: I like you a lot, Cecilia. I think you and I could be great friends, but I don’t want to fuck you. You’re too young for me, not to mention too loud for me,” she smiled, “I’m not interested in you like that. I get that you’re still getting used to being allowed to be yourself at home, but you’re killing me with all this slinking around. Now, as you can see,” she gestured to the dryer, “This is how I enjoy laundry. It takes me between thirty minutes and a hour to cum, but I use the dryer as a vibrator. It’s a good way for me to get my reading in, and I’m not going to stop just because it makes you uncomfortable.”  
Cecilia’s blinked several times, “I’m sorry,” she replied genuinely, “It’s me, I know, but…”  
“No buts! Take your god damned pants off!” Tilly shouted playfully with a laugh as she tugged at the girl’s top button.  
Cecilia squealed, “Okay, okay!” She reached down and unbuttoned her jeans, then undid the zipper and wiggled out of them. Before she could do anything else, Tilly leaned down and clamped her hands around the girl’s waist, then hefted her upwards with an unprecedented amount of strength.  
“Oi!” Cecilia cried out in shock as she was lifted off the ground and placed onto the dryer. “What… what… oh…” her eyes grew heavy as she felt the rumbling below her.  
Tilly nodded in satisfaction and picked up Cecilia’s laundry basket, “Now, for fuck’s sake, you need to chill out and loosen up around here,” she dumped the girl’s laundry basket into Cecilia’s lap and closed the lid of the washer, “These are dirty, right? Let’s make them dirtier.”  
Cecilia gave her a conflicted look as her cock hardened against the basket by the second, “But, are you sure that…”  
“I’m sure,” Tilly pulled her cock from the hole in her briefs before she hopped up onto the washer and crossed her legs, “Are you into me or what? Be honest?”  
“I,into you?” Cecilia asked helplessly as she stared openly at the snake draped over Tilly’s ankles.  
“Yeah, like, romantically interested.”  
Cecilia blushed hotly, “No!”  
“Then, how do you see me?”  
The girl stammered, “Like… like a sister, maybe? An older sister. Except, not related or anything like...”  
Tilly laughed as she took hold of her cock and began to stroke it slowly, “Perfect. See, now that we're on the same page, there's no reason for you to be so nervous. Now stop stuttering and let's give your laundry a real reason to get washed.”  
Cecilia's arousal spiked as she watched her roommate's cock spring to life. She felt her own girl dick pressing up against her briefs immediately, and the sudden excitement of the encounter was almost enough to bring her to a climax on its own.  
In a way that was decidedly unfeminine, Cecilia pushed the basket away from her crotch and yanked her underwear down before grabbing her swollen girl meat. She closed her fingers around her smooth, coffee colored cock and sighed heavily as she watched Tilly come into full hardness, “Dos mios...how big are you?!” She moaned as the kept her eyes glued to Tilly’s working hand.  
Tilly grinned tiredly and chuckled, “Just a hair over twelve inches...yes, that's over a foot long. When I was younger, I used to do cam shows, and everyone thought that my dick was fake. Of course, I hid my pussy back then,” The brunette mused as she stroked herself, “So everyone thought I was a transexual. They were constantly telling me to yank on it and do this and that; anything to prove that it wasn't fake. I indulged them sometimes by letting myself go soft, but even that wasn't enough for some people. Anyway,” Tilly smiled as she watched Cecilia squeeze her shaft roughly, “You're pretty hung yourself, kiddo. What you got there, eight, nine inches? And thick too.”  
Cecilia was barely coherent as precum glisted from her cock head, “I don't...ah… I don't know. I never measured myself, but...I… I'm cumming!”  
“What, already?! Holy shit, girl, just hang…” that was all Tilly managed to say before she watched the girl unload into her own laundry basket. Thick, sweet smelling cum fell in ropes over the girl's already dirty laundry, and Tilly had to admit that she was impressed not just by the speed but by the volume.   
Like the first time Cecilia had masturbated in front of her, the woman was more entertained than turned on, but she grinned and laughed loudly, “Good God, girl, that's quite a load. There's no way you're not gonna make it to the pros, but you're gonna have to learn how to…” she blinked as she saw Cecilia's hand move again, “Aaaand she's still going.”  
Cecilia laughed through blurred vision as she squeezed the last few drops of cum from shaft. She hasn't lost hardness in the slightest, but her hand was moving a bit slower than before, “This isn't the first time I've cum into dirty laundry. But...it was someone else's…”  
Tilly resumed her casual stroking and raised her brow, “Oh? Do tell.”  
“Well,” Cecilia eyes were heavy with lust, “I was trapped inside of a closet to hide from my roommate. She came in with her boyfriend and they started to fool around, and then…”  
“You came in your roommate’s laundry?” The woman asked with curiosity.  
Cecilia nodded, “Also, I may have...stuffed her panties in my mouth to keep quiet,” she added with a fresh blush.  
“Wow, that’s pretty pervy,” Tilly giggled, “Not that I can talk. I used to make most of my money from all the camshow tips, so I did some pretty strange things.”  
Cecilia’s hand slowed slightly as she looked up at her mutually masturbating roomie, “Like what?”  
“For some reason, people are obsessed with the idea of me sucking myself off. Don’t get me wrong, it feels good, but…”  
“You can give yourself a blowjob?!” Cecilia’s asked with wide eyes that were practically patented.  
“Easily,” Tilly chuckled. “I think other people enjoy watching it more than I enjoy doing it, but it’s kind of fun. Mostly I just taste salt, but if I close my eyes and relax I can get into it sometimes.”  
It was clear that Cecilia was on the verge of asking something, but she was still feeling more like a rude house guest than a paying tenant.  
“You wanna see, don’t you?” Tilly’s eyes narrowed.  
“Ai… yes,” Cecilia smiled with a bit of embarrassment. “It’s just…”  
“No, I get it,” Tilly laughed as she raised her cock towards her body, “I suppose I’d be just as curious. You have to promise me one thing, though, okay?”  
The girl frowned, “Is it about me freaking out all the time?”  
“Bingo. I’m trying to meet you halfway, here,” Tilly held her cock up and smacked her palm with it like it was a nightstick, “I know that you’re not the skittish type, and you don’t seem all that self conscious of yourself; it’s just this dynamic that you seem to be struggling with. So, the next time you see me doing laundry or putting groceries away and my johnson is just swinging around, you’re gonna keep it together...right?”  
“I… I’ll try.”  
Tilly gave the girl a flat look, “Cece, look at me.”  
The girl blushed and smiled, “Did you just call me Cece?”  
“Yeah, is that okay?”  
She nodded, “Only my good friends call me that… it makes me happy to hear.”  
“Well, good then,” Tilly smirked. “Seriously, look at me: my dick is out, your dick is out. You just jizzed into a pile of your own laundry and we’re jacking off together,” she pointed at her eyes before pointing back at the girl, “And we are watching each other do it. I can’t think of any more lines we can cross in one day without porking each other, and, like I said before, I’m not interested in doing that. So this, us, it’s normal… okay?”  
“Okay,” Cecilia nodded once and smiled with a bit of unsurety, “I got it.”  
“Good. Now…” Tilly looked down at her cock and raised it towards her chest. It looked almost like a flag pole jutting out from between her legs, and she opened her mouth slightly as she lowered her head, “One thing you’ll learn about me is that I never bluff: in it goes.”  
Cecilia stopped stroking herself and watched in awe as her roommate swallowed nearly a quarter of her own length. What was even more impressive, was how casually she’d done it; the woman almost looked bored with the whole thing, but somehow, it made the act hotter, and Cece’s dick pulsed and hardened intensely as she watched, “Oh my god…” she whispered as she watched raptly.  
Tilly’s eyes rolled up at the girl and she raised her index finger in a gesture that told Cecilia that she wasn’t quite finished. With absolutely no coughing or gagging, Tilly leaned forward and kicked her legs up, and soon she was swallowing nearly half of length.  
Cecilia was transfixed, and though she wasn’t even stroking herself, she could feel another climax building inside of her, “That… that’s amazing…” she whispered sincerely as Tilly held the position for a long moment.  
Then, as if a recording of it was playing backwards, Tilly drew back slowly and unswallowed herself. She lifted her lips from the tip of her cock soundlessly, then looked up at her roommate and shrugged, “Ta-da,” she said sardonically with a smile to match.  
Cecilia was trembling, and her hand moved absently over her cock once, “Ima cum again…”  
Tilly lifted her brow, “Seriously? What kind of libido do you…”  
But Cecilia was already spraying cum into her laundry basket all over again. The girl was much quieter the second time around, and her face contorted sweetly as she groaned. Tilly watched the white girl gunk cover the already fairly well drenched underwear in the basket, and she pressed her lips together as she let go of her cock, “Well fuck me,” she laughed once as she hopped off the washer.  
Cecilia’s head was still spinning as she let go of her dripping cock, “W,wait...aren’t you going to cum?”  
“Not from that position I’m not; I’d shoot your eye out, kid,” she said with a self satisfied chuckle. “Naw, there’s a reason I took the carpet up in the hall and had hardwood put down. You wanna see why they call me ‘bolt action’ Tilly?”  
Cecilia crossed her arms, “In the hall?!”  
“Why not?” she shrugged again as she turned towards the longer portion of the hall and began to stroke herself. She had to admit that it was fun having someone to masturbate with, and the casual conversation was just as mentally stimulating as reading during a session. Still, she hated spending more time than she had to, and she was already hard as a rock.  
“I guess…” Cecilia gulped as she watched her roommates smooth testicles swing back and forth. From the position her roommate was standing in, she couldn’t quite make out her pussy, but she imagined that it was just as smooth. While a little gangly, Tilly was a pretty woman, and Ceccilia admired her shapely thighs as the woman worked her hand over her shaft.  
The fact that Tilly was still wearing a shirt added to the mystique, and Cecilia was seriously contemplating going for a third round. Before she had a chance to, however, Tilly grunted and exhaled sharply.  
“Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to…” Tilly’s eyes widened as a thin streak of cum rocketed from her cock and flew down the hall, “Oh, there it goes…”  
Cecilia’s eyes widened so much that they looked like they were taped open. Long streams of watery cum slashed across the hallway and landed on the hardwood neatly, launching well past the washer and dryer and landing nearly at the top of the stairs. It was easily seven or eight feet of distance from where she sat, and Cecilia snapped her head back and forth as Tilly fired eight rounds that all gained nearly the same distance. She knew that contenders were a league apart; She’d seen the videos, but it was entirely different in person, and what was more was that the lanky, brown haired woman didn’t even look like she’d broken a sweat.  
“Well, that happened,” the tall woman sighed and let go of her long member as she surveyed the hall, “Hm, not as much as I would have liked; my goal was the second to the last step.”  
Cecilia blinked as she stared at her roommate, “I… can’t tell if you’re joking or not.”  
“Nope, not joking,” The woman nodded once and grabbed Cecilia’s laundry basket, “The least I can do is put these in for you,” she said as she lifted the washer lid and tossed the cum soaked underwear into the barrel. She measured out some detergent and added it, then set the washer on the proper cycle. When she looked over, Cecilia was still staring at her like she was some sort of goddess, and Tilly laughed, “You’re gonna have to step up your game if you want to compete in the big leagues. I think I’ve got dibs on distance, but I won last year’s competition on a whim. Those other girls can shoot more than me, and most of them are faster than me. But…” she looked down at Cecilia’s crotch and smirked when she saw how hard the girl still was, “I think you’ll do just fine.”  
“Huh? What do you… oh,” Cecilia looked down at her cock and laughed, “I… I’m going to do my best!”  
The owner of the home nodded and slipped her briefs back on, “So, two half naked chicks hanging out next to the washing machine, cum all over the hallway floor… normal?”  
The dark haired girl nodded with a broad smile, “If you say so.”  
“I do say so,” Tilly grabbed one of her ‘clean up’ shirts from above the washer and went to clean her mess, “If I do say so myself.”


End file.
